It's All In The Eyes
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: What happened to SG-1 when a strangers comes through the gate? And find out one of their own is not what they seem... Violence, Poss Slash, Weirdness... Re-posted bcause of my bad spelling. ^_^; gomen-sai
1. DON'T SUE, I POOR ART STUDENT!

Disclaimer:  
  
OK here is the normal thing for me, for any of you that know my writing.  
  
I don't own,   
  
anything to do with  
  
StarGate   
  
the T.v. show or the Movie  
  
(I wish)   
  
never have never will,   
  
don't bother to sue,   
  
you'll only get the grand total of twenty-two dollars and 38 cents   
  
(but if your that desperate good luck trying to find me MUHAHAH!!!).   
  
Flames will be gutted and hung in the town square to be mocked.  
  
Question of the day, if I owned them,   
  
Would I tie up the cuties and do VERY naughty things to them?  
  
Hmmmm lets see...  
  
HELL YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"oh dear here she goes again...."   
  
"Is that you Bitchiemon?"  
  
"Yeah Aryah it is..."  
  
"Get back in your room with your dirty Gundam Wing books!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, you wish you had you know who in YOUR room."  
  
"Out now!!!!"  
  
"FINE BE LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"I will now out, or no more dirty books for you!"  
  
"Shit, OK bye!"  
  
"Anyway now that, THAT is done with, on to the story and I own only my chars that I made  
  
up.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Aryah 


	2. A Stranger Named Silver Star

*May 23, Daniel Jackson's quarters.*  
  
Daniel Jackson let out an exhausted sigh as he stared at his computer annoyed. Ever since the power surge five days ago, his computer had been on the fritz, files not loading properly, unable to save anything in large portions, virus checks, scan disks and D-Frags starting up for no reason at all. He resisted the urge to smack on the monitor when all of a sudden everything on screen had a blue cast to them.  
  
"Still giving you trouble?" He heard an amused feminine voice ask.  
  
"Yeap." He said looking up at his ceiling, not surprised to see the latest guest of the S.G.C. sitting there crossed legged. "You want to give it a try?" Jumping down she landed next to him without a sound.  
  
"Ooo, you sure Hammond isn't going to find out and give you a lecture on how 'This is NOT proper military security and procedure!'?" She said mocking the General's voice. She handed Daniel the 3 Musketeers bar she had been eating, without a second thought he took a bite and handed it back. "So what's the issue?" She asked jabbing her thumb at the computer.  
  
"Well, when you came through the StarGate, you created a power surge from hell and now my computer hates me." He said scratching his temple, shooting her a mildly annoyed yet forgiving look.  
  
Holding her hands up in self-defense, she shrugged, "Hey don't blame me, yall are the ones who didn't open the iris."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Monday(5 days earlier)*  
  
SG-1 looked up from the relatively quiet lunch they had been sharing when alarms started going off, briefly looking at one another before returningto their food and conversation; after all alarms went off all the time at the S.G.C. Then there was General Hammond over the intercom,  
  
"SG-1, to the gate room, unauthorized incoming, they're transmitting your team's code."  
  
Looking at one another, they dropped their food and ran for the gate room, taking their normal places at the foot of the StarGate as they entered the room. O'Neal and Carter hands inches from their side arms, Teal'c staff in standing ready position, and Daniel Jackson keeping both his excitement and worry to himself.   
  
"How the hell is someone dialing in with OUR security code?" O'Neal asked in his brass military voice.  
  
"I dunno Jack, but should we open the iris so they don't go bug on a windshield?" Daniel asked running his hand through his now short hair.  
  
"They could be hostiles Daniel." Jack said sharply.  
  
"And they COULD be friends Jack." The archeologist replied equally sharp.  
  
"Ah Col... Daniel..." Maj. Samantha Carter tried to cut in.  
  
"Tell them to open it!" Daniel said in a raised voice.  
  
"No!."  
  
Annoyed at their bickering, Sam squared her jaw. "BOYS!" she yelled. They looked at her dumbly, "Not up to you." She said giving them an 'Un-duh' look, then looking at an irritated Gen. Hammond. They quickly shut up, looking slightly embarrassed about arguing in public, even worse, before the General.   
  
"Look we don't know who's sending the transmission, nor do we have any teams out, and we know the artificial SG-1 was destroyed along with their equipment. So we aren't opening the iris, it could be another Goa'uld trick. Sorry Dr. Jackson, but I have to side with Col. O'Neal on this one." He said waiting for sickening 'thud' of a body or bodies hitting the iris and being sucked back into the wormhole. But it never came, the lights started flickering on and off for no apparent reason.   
  
"Sir's..." Sam said her eyes growing large, the others turned to the sealed gate, their jaws dropping. Even with the iris being up, a fair sized duffel bag was fazing through the Naqaudra and titanium iris, attached to it was a teenage girl, you could have passed her on the street and thought you had maybe seen her in a magazine or a commercial. Her chocolate brown hair was cut into flattering layers around her face, and she walked causally through the iris as if it wasn't there at all. She looked far from threatening dressing in gray, ultra baggy, corduroy jeans, and a bright orange tank with a white crescent moon on the front. Looking around she arched a pretty  
  
brow, but in truth there was something different about her: her eyes. They glowed, not the harsh bitter white of a Goa'uld host, but a pale violet blue, startling but not threatening. "Sir..." Sam whispered. Hammond and the others quickly snapped out of their mix of awe and surprise, Daniel  
  
had been standing there in quiet thought.  
  
"Hold it right there Miss, you are trespassing on government property." Hammond barked, guns suddenly raised by the soldiers in the room, Teal'c raising his staff. The girl merely arched a brow, her eyes dulling to a normal looking, crystal blue, dropping both her duffel bag and the pack on  
  
her back with a thunk on the slanted platform.   
  
Letting out a low whistle, she crossed her arm across her stomach. "Whoa, tough crowd...."  
  
Then the lights went out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sorry, my bad!" the young woman shouted in the dark, the lights turning themselves back on. She was sitting cross-legged looking embarrassed. "Really sorry about the power surge, it happens when I faze through Naqaudra." She looked surprised at all the guns pointing at her, as she suddenly noticed them. SG-1 walked up to her, Jack with an especially determined look on his face, Sam determined but less angery, Teal'c with his usual look of indifference, Daniel looked particularly interested.  
  
"Name?" Jack asked in his best 'I'm a Col. don't fuck with me' voice.  
  
Standing up quickly her offered her hand smiling pleasantly, "Ariana Seren. You are Col. Jack O'Neal?" The Col. didn't take her hand but regarded her in distrust. "Okay... Capt. Samantha Carter, lovely to meet ya." Sam smiled, shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, but it's just recently Major."   
  
"Oh natch, you so deserve it." The younger woman said with a genuine smile. She then saw Teal'c she bowed her head slightly, "Kel Sha." she said with a smile and he did the same. Looking down she saw a PFC trying to take her duffel bag, slamming her foot down solidly on the strap, she gave him a mild glare. "That is so rude..." He gulped visibly and removed himself.  
  
"Miss Seren," Hammond started. "Would you mind explaining yourself? Stand down men." He said to the thirty-odd soldiers, they quickly stood at ease, then left the room.  
  
"Ah sure, what do you want to know?" She asked picking up her things.  
  
"First off, I hope you understand if we ask to hand over your bags for inspection, an...." He blinked in surprise as the two bags were suddenly held out to him, he nodded for the Maj. to take them. "And a physical." Her cheeks blushed faintly but she nodded in consent, her blush went unnoticed by everyone with the exception of SG-1.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*General Hammond's Office*  
  
"Well did you find anything usual?" The General asked sitting behind his desk looking over the tape from Ariana's arrival.  
  
"No Sir, that's what so odd." Samantha said with a slightly confused look on her face. "It's like she's a regular teenager going on a road trip or something. She's got clothes, books, MP3 player, toiletries, even a laptop. And everything looks as if it's from Earth, Sir."  
  
"Are you sure Major?" He asked getting up, walking over to a table where a few of the things were laid out.   
  
"Yes, look this skirt has a label on it from Hot Topic." She said gesturing to the black and red material.  
  
"Hmm... well if there is nothing to worry about return it to her." He said walking to the door.  
  
"Let's go see how the good Doctor is doing."  
  
"Yes Sir." She said picking up the two large bags, he offered to take one and she gratefully handed one over.  
  
"Good god Carter, what's in here?" He asked surprised at the weight.  
  
With a smile she responded. "Sir, when was the last time you had to carry a teenage girl's bag?"  
  
He let it go at that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*S.G.C. Infirmary*  
  
"So am I human Doc?" Ariana asked with a grin as she pulled on her tanktop.  
  
"As far as I can tell, but what I can't figure out is why your carbon dating states that you're little more than three years old." Dr. Janet Fraiser asked getting up from her computer looking at a print out.  
  
"Because I am..." Said Ariana without hesitation.  
  
"What?" She asked looking up.  
  
"It has been three Earth years since I came out of my mother's womb, she was pregnant with me for six months and here I am." She got off the medical table stretching. "But here's the kicker I've got 19 odd years of memory."   
  
"Are you serious?" The doctor asked sitting.  
  
"Hmmmhmn, It's been 19 full years where I come from, but only three here. Kinda weird but cool at the same time." She looked at the doctor and started pacing slowly. "Truthfully I'm not even sure how the time difference works, I know my mother chose to stop aging around thirty-eight, thirty-nine. Before that she stopped at twenty-six."  
  
"How old is your mother?"  
  
"About a hundred and thirty-one. Give or take a few years." The young woman grinned. "But she claims not to be a day over ninety-two."  
  
"You aren't kidding are you?"  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Infirmary Conference Room*  
  
"Did you hear all that, Sir?" Sam asked Jack in awe.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think I wanted to though." He said rubbing his chin. "I just hope DickWad doesn't find out, you know what he'll want to do..."  
  
"Use her for experiments." Teal'c said knowingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you think Daniel? You've been quiet." Jack asked turning to the unusually quiet linguist, but not finding him. "Daniel?"   
  
"Col. Daniel Jackson is IN the infirmary." Teal'c said nodding to though the glass, to the lower floor.  
  
"What?!" Jack barked looking through the glass he could see the younger man talking to the 'alien', while Dr. Fraiser looked on confused. The three of them ran down to the room and heard Daniel and Ariana talking rapidly in a totally different language, it wasn't anything close they had heard before. There vivid hand movements and obvious understanding of each other left the others feeling slightly left out and wondering. Tapping on Daniel's shoulder Jack cleared his voice loudly. "Care to share?"  
  
"Oh yeah, yes..."Daniel said with a smile. "Ariana Seren, or Silver Star, is from P3X8402 or as they call it Avalon..."  
  
"Wait, Avalon? As in 'King Arthur and Lady of the Lake' Avalon?" Jack asked, clarifying.  
  
"Well yes, but not quiet..." Daniel said, "I traveled there with SG-7, we thought it was a forgotten Goa'uld planet stuck in the Arthurian times. So we left... What we didn't know is that we had arrived on a very very special holiday for them, Beltane. The Goa'uld, never did any experiments on them but left them with the knowledge and power to survive on their own and they hadn't had any outside contact from the outside world for thousands of their years....." Daniel said with a pleased smile.  
  
"And you believe her?" Jack asked bewildered.  
  
"Col. if I may." Dr. Fraiser started. "From all her test that I see she IS telling the truth."   
  
"And if she can walk through Naqaudra and titanium, I really think she could have left or done something by now." Sam finished.  
  
"No, hey, it's ok, he has good reason for not trusting me." She said with an understanding shrug. "Tell you what, I promise not to leave the base for five days, watch me all you need, but you don't get to stick one in the shower and no bugging...if it's cool with you and the General." She said taking her bags with a grateful smile, as she waited for their answer she pulled out her MP3 player and a book. Before leaving, Jack was surprise to see that it was the latest Pierce Anthony book.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Infirmary Conference Room*  
  
"Well?" Hammond asked waiting for their oppinion.  
  
"I see no reason not to trust her." Teal'c said plainly.  
  
"She did agree to constant servalence." Sam said with a thoughtful nod.  
  
"I guess so, but somebody has to keep watch over her..." Jack said, as everyone in the room suddenly looked to the one person who hadn't spoken.  
  
"Ok, yeah no problem." He said for once not seeming irritated with being the baby-sitter.  
  
"You sure?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to get going." He said excusing himself, removing his glasses as he walked away.  
  
The other exchanging looks with one another. None of them saw as his eye glowed a pale blue/violet....  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Hallway in the S.G.C.*  
  
"Glad we're going to get a chance to talk, Daniel." Ariana said with a smile, her pack shouldered, Daniel carrying her other bag.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to hear more about your planet and its culture and technology." He said holding open a door. "Eh, here's your room, I know it's not more than a cell.. but it's what was open when we found they weren't going to brig you."  
  
"Don't worry, I've worked with MUCH worse." She said tossing her things onto the small bed.  
  
"So where's your room?" Ariana asked leaning against the door frame.   
  
"Huh? Oh right down the hall." He said pointing to a door. "Care to see it?"  
  
With a nod she walked with him, before turning on the light in his room, they looked at one another eyes glowing......  
  
*******Kel Sha... Hi, Hello ect ect ect...  
  
*******So can anyone guess who I am calling Dick Wad? Muhahahahaa!!!!  
  
*******SG-7, Scientific 


	3. Fighting is Good for the Soul

*Monday Morning, May 19.... Dr. Daniel Jackson's Office/Room*  
  
"Hey pour me another will ya?" Ariana said pushing her glass forward.  
  
Daniel Jackson cracked open another can of Dr. Pepper, splitting it between his glass and hers, filling up the glass the rest of the way with Crown Royal. "Good stuff eh?" He said bringing his glass to his lips, he stopped midway at a knocking at the door, "Hm? Who could that be?" The anthropologist wondered out loud getting up opening the door. "Jack?" He squinted and pulled his glasses out putting them on. "What's going on?"  
  
Jack started at him for a moment, Daniel was wearing low hanging sweat pants and a white wife beater, looking behind him he saw Ariana in the same tanktop but in black pajama pants.  
  
"Hey Col. what's up?" She said holding up her glass to him, then taking a savoring sip.  
  
"Daniel, there's a meeting in less than an hour, and you are doing what?" He asked taking the drink from his hand sniffing it, mildly surprised at the amount of alcohol in it. "Your DRINKING at 9:05 in the morning?!" Jack looked at him frustrated, he had bailed on the debriefing last night claiming his was gathering info on Ariana, then blew off their pool game and had his phone off the hook the entire night and morning. It didn't help that Daniel had been unusually quiet this week, like he was expecting something, or hiding something.  
  
"Not that much..."Daniel said in his defense. Jack looked back into the room, and saw the nearly empty bottle of Crown and the pyramid of Dr. Pepper and Coke Cola. "We'll see you at the meeting, we'll be early, promise." With that he shut the door, but as he was doing so, he heard  
  
Daniel asking Ariana to pull out another bottle of Crown.  
  
~~~~  
  
*Conference Room 9:50*  
  
Jack sat in his chair, tapping his pen on the long table. He mind running in circles. 'Who the hell was this alien? Why has Danny been acting so weird? When did he start working out? Since when did I start noticing?' He looked up at the sound of a door opening, Jack expected Sam and Teal'c but what he saw was Daniel in his normal green fatigues and Ariana in simple black pants and a dark green blouse, the front of her dark hair pulled back.  
  
"Morning Jack, told you we'd be early." Said the clearly sober linguist sitting in his normal spot, then pointing Ariana to the guest chair, she sat quietly, looking at the StarGate.  
  
"So you are." Jack said hiding his surprise. "Ms. Seren, sleep well?"  
  
She blink a few times and look at him nodded smiling, "Yes, well I don't sleep much, but the room was comfortable." She said brushing her hair off her shoulders, then getting a far way look in her eyes, like she was listening to something.  
  
"Don't sleep much?" Jack asked.  
  
"At all." Daniel explained. "She hardly ever sleeps, unless she's sick or outside or something along those lines..." He said waving his hand in the air. "Basically she'll sleep once every few months." He watched her, then threw a pen at her head, Jack was about to reach for it when she caught it, looking down at it for a moment as if she didn't know what it was. Blinking she shook her head and looked at them.  
  
"Sorry, it's been a long weekend." Ariana tossed the pen back and looked at the door as she stand, a moment later Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser and Gen. Hammond walked in together. Daniel and Jack stood quickly.  
  
"Morning everyone, please be seated." Hammond said as he took his seat. "Well what have we learned about our guest?" He asked nodding to Ariana with a smile.  
  
"Well from what I can see she is a perfectly healthy 'normal' 19 year old female, that doesn't eat as well as she should, but according to her carbon dating is three years old." Dr. Fraiser looked back and forth between Ariana and everyone else.  
  
"Is this true?" Hammond asked amazed.  
  
"Yes Sir, I am three Earth years old. But I have the memories of my life up until now. " She said nodding. "Meaning I have 19 years of memory inside my mind."  
  
"How is this possible? "He asked looking for an answer. Nobody was able to give him and answer, so he looked back at her.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you Sir, I'm not even totally sure how we do it. But we as a people choose when we begin and stop aging. We mature VERY quickly and then just slow down or speed up after that by choice." She shrugged. "Truthfully, I have three sets of memories of my life. The most prominent is this one we are in now, where I grew up on my home world, Avalon, with my mother and our people, then the one with my father and mother on Avalon and then my last one."  
  
"Which is?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can't say." Ariana admitted apologetically.  
  
"And why not?" Hammond asked gently.  
  
"I'm not allowed to, my mother said I couldn't." She looked embarrassed. "But I'll tell you everything you want to know about the other two. I promise." She added chewing on the inside of her lower lip.  
  
"I see..." Hammond said leaning back in his chair. "And how is it you can walk through walls?"  
  
"I guess you can say it was a mind over matter thing Sir." She thought for a moment. "When you believe that you can't do something, then, yes it is impossible. But when you KNOW you can, and you train yourself and learn that you can do as you like with the help of the elements then you can DO anything you want." She said simple as if that explained everything. The Ger. nodded looking at Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, what have you learned about her race."  
  
Jack listened intently, he for some reason didn't like Daniel spending so much time with her, he knew he didn't trust her and he was sure he wasn't jealous... Or was he?  
  
"They are a race like ours, the Goa'uld that dropped them off on Avalon. did just that. Left them with an incredible amount of technology, and left them to be self-sufficient. It's a Female dominated society, but only in the way earth is with males. As the entire planet is made up of... well....." He paused to think of the right word.  
  
"Witches." Ariana supplied.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pardon"   
  
"What?"  
  
Jack, Hammond, and Sam all blurted out at once.  
  
"Well yes, what's surprising about that?" Daniel questioned giving them a slightly odd look.  
  
"We've gone to planets where everyone is Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Norse, Shindo, why are you surprised at a world where Wicca is the way of life?" He questioned them.   
  
"And what do the gods ask for in return?" Jack asked sarcastically. Ariana looked at him calmly but slightly puzzled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"At all?"  
  
"We live by the Witches Rede, and the first and for most law is 'Do NO harm.' So we don't." She shrugged. "I can give you the rest later if you like." Ariana finished waiting at the quiet seemed almost defining till Daniel coughed softly.  
  
"Is there anything else?" He asked, not enjoying the sudden quiet.  
  
"Yes there is..." Hammond said after a moment. "Why are you here?"  
  
Ariana looked at him a little surprised at the question. "Well Sir, I'm here... Because I can/"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well you travel to other worlds both looking for help with the Goa'uld issue and to explore and form preferably friendly alliances with other worlds and species. Am I right?" She asked looked at all of them making sure she had her information strait.  
  
"Well, yes, but why are YOU here?" Sam asked drawing her eye brows together.  
  
"Because I am able to, I was told to come here and see if the people of Earth were friendly and if so to form a friendship with them." Ariana said with a smile.  
  
"But, not offense, you're just a child." Hammond said wondering how they could send somebody so young.  
  
"Sir, I may LOOK young, but I have many life times of memories in me."  
  
"I thought you only had three." Jack said quickly, hoping if he had caught her in a lie.  
  
"No, said I have three memories of MY life..." She stopped and looked at them realizing something. "You don't believe in past lives... Do you?" For some reason they all had a guilty feeling inside, Daniel smiled inwardly at their lack of comfort.  
  
"It's not a common practice..."Dr. Fraiser started.  
  
"Here in the States that is." Sam supplied.  
  
"There are other religions on Earth that do believe in past lives." Teal'c said not offering anything more.  
  
"I see..." Ariana whispered leaning back in the chair, leaning forward she smiled hands clasped on the table before her. "Well then I won't talk anymore about it, since it makes you all uncomfortable." Again they all felt horrible inside like they had offended her or something along those lines. "If you'll excuse me." She said politely, standing walking to the door, the guard there didn't move to open it she walked through it. As she looked around the other side she quickly walked down the hall holding her arms close.  
  
~~~~~   
  
*Back in the Conference Room*  
  
"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like crap, for some reason?" Jack asked out loud starting at  
  
the pitcher of water sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"Yeahh, I better go check on her." Daniel said getting up. "Excuse me."  
  
"Good idea Jackson." Hammond said wondering what exactly just happened.  
  
"Did she just guilt trip us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep." Jack said nodding.   
  
"Cassie uses it on me all the time. I should have recognized it a mile away." Dr. Faiser said rubbing her temples.  
  
"But at the same time, I really believe she's telling the truth. Either that or she believes that she's telling the truth." Sam said exasperated. "I really hope she's being honest with us, can you imagine how we could benefit from her people?"  
  
"You've got a good point... But we also have to think about the THREAT they could pose." Jack said clenching his fist under the table. "I mean they can walk through Naqaudra and Titanium and god knows what else they can do!" He rubbed his chin. "They could be worse than the Goa'uld, and what was up with the glowing eyes?"  
  
"It's probably a side effect of her powers." Sam supplied.  
  
"Doctor I thought you said she was human." Hammond questioned.  
  
"She is as far as I can tell, genetically she IS a Homo sapian, but we've only JUST started scratching breaking the human DNA code. There's no telling how far we have to go or if all humans are really just that. For all we know her people are genetically further along than we on Earth are." Fraiser sighed. "I mean we know Cassandra's DNA was altered slightly from Naquadra in her system."  
  
"Whoa whoa, are you saying she's an EVOLVED human?" Jack asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Maybe its not impossible Sir." Sam said nodding   
  
"But improbable, right?" Hammond asked  
  
"Not even..." Sam said shaking her head.   
  
"She could be the most advanced being on this planet." Janet said wondering the implications of what that could mean.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Hallway*  
  
"Hey, Portanski." Daniel said running up to a guard.  
  
"Sup Dr. Jackson?" He asked smacking his gum loudly.  
  
"Have you seen Ariana?" He asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"About 19ish, yae high." He said holding his hand about shoulder high. "Dark high, blue eyes."  
  
"Oh the fox!" Portanski said grinning.  
  
"Ahh yeah..." Daniel said annoyed.  
  
"She scared the crap outta me Sir, like she came outta no where right behind me."  
  
Probably did...~ Daniel thought. "And?"  
  
"Asked me where she could cool off, she looked kinda pissed to I pointed her to the gym. She looked like she could burn off... Hey You're Welcome!" He yelled as the scientist ran off.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Gym*  
  
Daniel nearly ran past the gym, slowing and backing up seeing Ariana sitting in the gym in a lotus position her eyes closing facing one of the mirrored walls. He quietly walked up and sat next to her waiting for her to finish, he wondered briefly what was wrong with the others. Did they have to treat everyone and everything like this? As if everyone wanted to over throw the Earth or conquer the universe? Were they all that arrogant?  
  
"It's not that they don't trust me..." Ariana said eyes still closed. "I think I'm just getting a little home sick or something. But I DO feel frustrated for some reason, I just really want to hit something or break some... I dunno."  
  
Daniel thought a few moments then smiled. "Want to.. throw a few shots?" He asked.  
  
"Oh want? Tequila or punches?" She asked laughing.  
  
"Well. I don't think Jack likes the idea of me giving you alcohol, so I'll grab the bag, you warm up." He said getting up and offering her a hand. Taking it she grinned.  
  
"How 'bout we both warm up and screw the bag."   
  
"Sparring?" Daniel said taking off his glasses.  
  
"Scared?" Ariana asked cheekishly.  
  
"Like hell." He said with a small smile taking off his coat and tossing it to the side, as she took off her blouse. "Ready?" He asked taking a standing warrior stance.  
  
"All right then." She said standing barefoot, in her same black pants and blue tank. As she dropped sweeping her leg around to kick his legs out from under him, instead he jumped upwards and came in with a jab to her head, she rolled backwards, pushing herself backwards while aiming  
  
a kick at his head, he dodged by a hair.  
  
"You're good." Daniel said as they stood ready again. Smiling she pulled her hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"And YOU are holding back." She said with roll of her wrist, inviting him to take a shot. He nodded then came at her with a kick aimed to her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Camra/Control Room*  
  
"Sir you may want to take a look at this." A new recuit said not taking her eyes off one of the screens.  
  
"What is it McGemmy?" Jack ask looking over her shoulder. "What the hell?"  
  
"What is it Sir?" Sam asked looking. "Oh, wow..."  
  
"It appears Daniel Jackson has a few secrets of his own." Teal'c said with a small smile. They all(but Teal'c) gasped as Ariana dodged the kick but was taken by surprise by a tough jab to the side. But instead of going down she backed off a few feet and jump kicked him in the chest, he fell  
  
back a landing hard on the floor.  
  
"We better get down there before something happens." Sam said, the others agreed leaving.  
  
"Righhhht." Jack said leading the way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Gym*  
  
"Damn it..." Daniel said rubbing his chest.  
  
"What? Are you ok?" She asked concerned but keeping her guard up.  
  
"Yeah yeah," He stood stretching out his neck and nodded to her. Then started going at each other again not holding anything back, taking the entire time. "So where did you learn to fight?" He asked dodging a blow to the head.  
  
"My father..." He smiled." You?" She said tagging him twice once on the chin and again in the side. He countered with an elbow to the stomach and using his hand to shove her away.  
  
"A few of my foster families. Then mostly on Abydos." He said helping her up, standing apart she came in with a knee to his inner thigh, as he swept her feet out from under her.  
  
"Shit!" She said looking up at him from the floor, his boot on her neck.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Daniel!" Jack yelled watching what, up until a few moments ago, he thought was a pacifist unleashing some serious kick ass. He stopped and looked closer. Both of them were glowing, their eyes anyway. Her's purple/blue and his more blue "What the hell." Daniel looked up from Ariana for a split second, not seeing her kicking her foot into his chest, as he flew across the room into a mirrored wall. Ariana quickly back flipped up, standing ready. Then all that could be heard  
  
was glass falling and steady breathing.  
  
***********I'd put the Witches Rede here but I'm uber lazy.  
  
Heh like it? Good. Hate it? Oh well. Have questions? Well so do I! Where are my reviews?!?!?!?! Huh? Where the hell are they? Oh well... I'll live.  
  
Peace and love,  
  
Aryah 


	4. Music and Lights Like Peridot and Indigo

~~~~~~  
  
*Gym*  
  
"DANIEL!!" Both Sam and Jack yelled running into the room, as Teal'c stood by the door making sure no over eager soldiers came rushing in. The Doctor ran to the still down linguist, broken mirror crunching under her boots, while Jack tackled Ariana's small frame pinning her to the ground, knocking the air out of her.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" The panic in her voice, surprised him, what surprised him more was how close he had come to a broken nose when she jerked her elbow towards his face. Standing he held her arms behind her back, as she stopped pulling away.  
  
"Is He All Right?" Jack barked, still holding Ariana's arms behind her back.  
  
"I'm fine!" Daniel said shaking Sam's hands off, as got up. "Let her go!" He ran his hand through his short hair glass falling, his shirt full of small tear. When Jack didn't let go, he bit the inside of his cheek, the dimples standing out. "Jack let her go. I'm fine." The younger man whispered, holding out his hand, as if asking for her. Stupefied Jack let go, the young woman started let herself be led away when she stopped in her tracks. "What?" Daniel asked worried she was hurt.  
  
"You're bleeding." She whispered pointing to his calf, a six inch shard of glass jutted out at a scary angle, blood had soaked through the thick material of his pants.   
  
"What the h...." Sam gasped. "Your leg shouldn't be functional."   
  
"He's got another." Ariana said looking in the mirror to her right. They all looked in the reflection, the back of Daniel's shirt was shredded, with a single long gash.  
  
"God, Daniel." Jack said unconsciously reaching out to the younger man, and when he pulled away for some reason it bothered him.  
  
"I'll be fine. I AM Fine." He said evenly. "Shall we?" He asked Ariana who had already gathered there discarded things. As they left they heard them whisper.  
  
"You should have that looked at."  
  
"Yeah, let's.... It hurt's like a son-of-a-bitch."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Infirmary*  
  
"What the hell happen?" Dr. Frasier asked looking at Daniel's back and leg.  
  
"I tripped into a mirror in the gym." Daniel lied smoothly, blushing a little for effect.  
  
"BULL SHIT!" Jack yelled walking in, a tight look on his face.  
  
"Col.!!!" Maj. Hammond said surprised, he had been in the Infirmary getting ant-acids when Daniel and Ariana came in.  
  
"We've got a tape showing HER kicking him into a mirror in the gym." He said growing red, veins in his neck starting to bluge.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Both Daniel and Ariana exchanged guilty looks nodding. "It was my fault I lost focus." Daniel said noncommittally.  
  
"She kicked you across the room!!" Jack said giving him a frustrated look.  
  
"But I should have noticed you weren't centered." Ariana said quickly, sitting next to him on the hospital bed.  
  
"Actually MajorHammond, it was our fault." Teal'c said speaking up.  
  
"Oh how do you figure?" Jack asked angry.  
  
"We burst in, while's they were warming up, distracting them from they're focus." He said, Sam nodded slightly.  
  
"Oww!" Daniel said sharply almost jumping off the bed as Dr. Frasier held up the nine inch glass blade.  
  
"I'm surprised you felt that, your nerves in that area should be dead." She said giving him a wondering look.  
  
"Guess I heal fast." He grumbled.  
  
"I could help." Ariana said finally speaking.  
  
"I think you've helped enough." Jack said coolly.  
  
"How?" Hammond asked ignoring him. Looking around she pulled a flat stone from her pocket.  
  
"Is that a peridot?" He asked surprised by the size. She nodded.  
  
"I use peridot for men and hematite for women." Holding the stone in her palms she closed her eyes humming softly for a few moments, Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a bored look on his face. When she opened her palms the stone seemed to be alive, pulsing with a watery green light, purple/blue light filtering through her long lashes. Daniel gasped at the heat coming  
  
from the should be cold rock. Everyone else in the room leaned in trying to get a better look, when Daniel suddenly bit back a yell Jack moved to stop her. "All better." She said her naturally good natured self. Pulling the stone of the wounded calf, the gem now was dull and flat looking as if whatever made it wonderful had been drained.   
  
"That's incredible." Sam said looking at the wound was well over half healed, not doubting that the internal damage was more than healed.  
  
"How?" Jack blurred out. Nobody noticed Ariana standing slowly, arms tightly wrapped around herself as she started to walk away, when Daniel suddenly bolted forward.  
  
"NO!" He yelled surprising everyone, as he caught the girl as she fell quietly.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"Get her into a bed."  
  
"Where's my stethoscope?"  
  
Everyone started talking at once, as Daniel just hold her close still kneeling on the floor. He reached down and pulled up her pant leg, shaking his head at the shallow gash on her calf. "Help please." He whispered as everyone still talked. Growling softly he gritted his teeth. He stood quietly, only Jack saw him leave the room caring the one that both harmed and healed him. Following he watched as Daniel took her to his room laying her on his bed. Knocking on the door frame Daniel looked up at him worried, nodding for him to enter.  
  
"What happen?" Jack asked in a deadpan voice.  
  
"It's the price they pay for healing." He was sitting on his desk legs crossed not taking his eyes off the still figure on the semi-messy bed.  
  
"You mean she took it from you and...."  
  
"Took it into herself." Looking at the older man, he brows knitted together. "Somebody could be dying and she wouldn't stop to think of herself. She'd just help them."  
  
"Why is she knocked-out?" Jack asked not understanding.  
  
"She's away from home, her power source. She isn't as strong as she normally is."   
  
"I see..." Then Jack noticed something. "She totally took care of your back." He hesitantly touched the skin that should be half peeled away, Daniel didn't move, surprised at the touch. Jack traced where it should have been before removing his finger, and then himself from the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Two days later Hammond's Office.*  
  
The balding General sat at his desk, watching the Gym tape for the twenty time, at the sound of a soft knock he pause it just were Daniel had Ariana pinned under his boot. "Come." He said looking up seeing Dr. Jackson's head peaking around the door. "Enter Dr. Jackson. Have a seat." He said directing the far younger man to a chair on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Yes General?"  
  
"Let's have a little talk." He said turning the monitor towards the man sitting opposite of him, he was mildly amused at the disgusted look on the Doctor's face. "Problem?"  
  
"I.. I didn't realize how, umm, you have know idea how weird it is to see myself fighting." Daniel said squinting at the screen.  
  
"You have no idea how strange it is for US to see it. And how well you two held up against each others blows." Hammond said leaning forward. "Is there something you should be sharing?"  
  
"She's... teaching me her meditation and how she is the way she is." He muttered not looking at the screen. Seeing how uncomfortable that made him, Hammond turned off the monitor.  
  
"Is she awake yet?"   
  
"No, but it should happen today. I hope." Daniel said worried.  
  
"I see, and has her injuries healed?"  
  
"Yes sir, completely."  
  
"You've bonded with her a great deal, like most women that come through the StarGate....."  
  
"Yes, well I'm normally the first or only one that can speak to them." Daniel said uncomfortably.  
  
"Are we going to have problems with this one?" Hammond asked delicately.  
  
"No, not at all Sir." Daniel said shaking his head. "If she wanted to harm us in anyway she would have done it already..... Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because if she were I'd have to report it." Seeing Daniel's stricken face, Hammond held up his hand. "But I haven't reported anything yet, most of all I've kept everything from Maybourne."  
  
"You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that Sir." Daniel said sighing.   
  
"I have an idea." Hammond said smiling. "Dismissed Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Daniel said standing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Hallway*  
  
"Hey Daniel!" Jack said catching up to him.  
  
"Jack." He said nodding.  
  
"How's Ariana?" Jack asked concerned, then wondering why he stopped. "What?"  
  
"That's the first time you called her by her name." Daniel said looking at him surprised.  
  
"Is it?" Jack said nonchalantly. Starting to walk again, a small smile on his face. They walked in quiet both lost in thought, Jack sneaking a glance at his friend, the shorter hair cut growing on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*Daniel Jackson Room/Office*  
  
"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Jack asked as Daniel opened the door.  
  
"Any day now...." Daniel stopped half way in his room, looking at the empty bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked coming in, then seeing the bed. "I guess today huh?" They both paused though when the bathroom door opened.   
  
"Oh hey." Ariana said standing wrapped in a large bath towel. "In or out?" She asked running her fingers through her wet hair.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"In." Daniel said shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Thanks you were letting a draft in." She said pulling out a pair of black pants from her bag, sliding them on under her towel. Jack arched a brow and looked at Daniel questioningly, the scientist shrugged half sitting on his desk. "So how long have I been out?" Ariana asked turning her back to them, tossing the towel on a chair.  
  
Jack turned away quickly, "About fifty hours." He said growing warm suddenly, as Daniel snickered at Jack's small blush, then tapped him on the shoulder pointing to Ariana. Turning he became puzzled, her back had a this silvery scar exactly where Daniel's wound had been. "Are you ok?"  
  
Clipping her bra, she turned to them and nodded. "Yeah I think so, but being locked up is a real drain. How the hell do you do it?" She asked digging in her duffel bag. pulling out a plain white shirt.  
  
"We leave when we can." Jack said as Daniel pulled the peridot out of his pocket, placing it in her hand when she had finished pulling on her shirt.  
  
"Thank you." He said seriously. Ariana stared at the gem in her hand as if she couldn't recognize it, then smiling with a flip of her hair she winked at them.  
  
"It was no big thing." With that she tossed the stone in her bag and quickly walked out of the room wooden sandals in hand.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked scratching his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. We should do something for her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know what do teenage girls like to do?" Daniel asked picking up the damp towel and tossing it into the bathroom. Jack sighed and put his fists on his hips.  
  
"What are you getting at Daniel? Shopping? The movies? A hike? She can't leave base yet."  
  
"It's nearly been five days Jack, I really think if she wanted to leave she could have by now." The archeologist crossed his arm and leaned against his desk glancing at the older man. "There's got to be something."  
  
"Yeah... I got it!" Jack said going over to the door.  
  
"W..h..a..t...?" Daniel responded worried for some reason.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Jack O'Neil's Office/Room*  
  
"This just might work..." Daniel said impressed.  
  
"I hope so, I was going to use them." Jack said pulling out another fully loaded MP3 setting it down, pulling out a seventh.  
  
"I don't even think she'll be able to listen to it all." Daniel said passing him another.  
  
"I hope not, if so I don't want to have to download the boy bands and Britty's." He said with a grimace, taking another and finishing off.   
  
"Is that all of them?" Daniel asked picking up the box.  
  
"Yep... That is my whole library." Jack said standing.  
  
"And here's mine." Daniel said holding up another box.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Mess, Kitchen*  
  
Ariana was laying back on a clean stainless steel counter eating a pear counting the dots in the ceiling tiles, she supposed that she should be writing about her home world, or her lives or something equally dull or responsible. But she was bored out of her mind, she had given them two zip disks full of size eight font and sketches, that would have to be enough for now. Rolling in place she rested her head in the palm of her hand, closely looking at the green skin of the pear.  
  
"Eh hem!"  
  
"EPK!" Looking up she fell off the counter and into a set of strong arms.  
  
"Whoa sorry!" Jack said setting her down, he smiled.   
  
"What's up?" She asked offering him a bite of her pear. Jack started to take it when he shook his head.  
  
"No, thanks. Com'on I wanna show you something." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Umm ok." She said finishing off the fruit tossing the core in the trash. She playfully looped her arm in his as he lead her away. They didn't see the darkly dressed figure take the core out of the trash and walk away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Rec Room*  
  
"Ok so tell me!" Ariana said leaning against him playfully.  
  
"Tell you what?" Jack asked playing dumb.  
  
"Where we going?" She asked grinning.  
  
"I have no idea." Jack said as he turned into the empty rec. room.   
  
"Hey, cool." She said looking at the fair sized room. Jumping a foot or two in the air when Daniel came up from behind suddenly dropping his hands onto her shoulders pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I really do want to thank you." He said warmly, hugging her tightly around the shoulders.  
  
"Awww... Danny gonna make me cry!!" She said laughing. Pulling away she smacked them both lightly on the arms. "And don't surprise me like that!"  
  
"Tomorrow is your last day." Jack said crossing his arms. "And since we have to drive at least an hour to get any where..." He let Daniel finish.  
  
"We figured you could use some entertainment." With a smile he handed her the two small boxes.  
  
"Shweet." Smiling she sat on a table, and read the labels on each one. "What is this? The entire musical library of Morphus?"  
  
"Almost, just no boy bands...."Jack said with a tight face. "I tend to get green around the collar when I hear them."  
  
"Yeah and I just want to break something... and I'm normally around things that are just a bit too valuable for that." Daniel said in mock seriousness.  
  
"ANY way..." Jack said thinking. "Tomorrow is your last day stuck with us old fogies, so is there anything you want to know about Earth?"  
  
"Hate to tell you Jack but I've been on the Web since I got here."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Not much left that can surprise except the people themselves." She then looked at them serious. "Is there some place we can talk and not have to worry about big brother?" She asked nodding to the cameras.  
  
"Ah yeah." Jack said leading them away."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Jack O'Neil's Office/Room Bathroom.*  
  
"This is weird..." Ariana said sitting on the toilet resovoure.  
  
"Trust me no way anyone can know what we're talking about in here." Jack said leaning against the sink.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Daniel asked sitting on the edge of the tub.  
  
"Well... I've had three lives in this life time..." She started.  
  
"But you've only told us about two..." Daniel filled in.  
  
"Right." Ariana said with a nod.  
  
"And?" The Col. pushed.  
  
"The third was here, on Earth, with my father." She smiled. "I want to get to know him, again." 


End file.
